


Little Dream (Of Me)

by Urania_baba



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dream Sharing, Light Angst, M/M, Telepathy Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urania_baba/pseuds/Urania_baba
Summary: Fanart.Comic format.Telepathy shenanigans because I'm weak.





	1. Page 01

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page one edited on Talimee's suggestion.


	2. Page 02




	3. Page 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand the rating bumps up.


	4. Page 04




	5. Page 05




	6. Page 06




	7. Page 07




	8. Page 08

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my [tumblr](http://urania-baba.tumblr.com/post/167349614654/little-dream-of-me-page-01-telepathic)


End file.
